


be my bro forever, bro

by starsessions



Category: Smosh
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, in n out joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsessions/pseuds/starsessions
Summary: Damien’s four failed attempts to propose to Shayne at In N Out, and one successful one.





	be my bro forever, bro

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I’m really sad and I wrote this to get my mind off things so it’s really short! Prompt’s from an ask on Damienlosts tumblr.

The first time Damien asks Shayne to take him to In N Out, they’re sitting on the couch in their living room in their now shared apartment. Shayne is sitting up right on the end while Damien has rested his head in Shayne’s lap. 

“Dames, it’s so crowded. Plus I don’t wanna move.” 

Damien gives Shayne puppy eyes, but alas, Shayne shoots him down again. Shayne continues on in the game he’s playing. 

Damien gets up off the couch and takes off his jacket and shoes. He takes the small ring box out of his pocket and puts it back in his dresser. He texts Boze.

“I didn’t think the hardest part of this was getting him to take me to In N Out, but I stand corrected :\”

Boze responds with a few emojis, and Damien rolls his eyes. He always has tomorrow, anyways.

-

It’s late at night this next time, and they’ve both fallen back on the bed after a long day of working. Shayne immediately rolls over on top of Damien and starts to kiss him. They move in sync with each other and are all over each other - and Shayne starts to take his shirt off. He starts to fumble with Damien’s belt when Damien props himself up on his elbows. 

“This might be a bad time to ask, but do you think that maybe we could go to In N Out later?” Damien asks.

Shayne laughs. “Are you serious? Way to kill the mood, Damien.” 

Damien falls back to the bed. “Just a suggestion.”

 

-

On Wednesday, Damien proposes that at lunch, they go to In N Out, just the two of them. 

“Yeah, alright.” Shayne agrees. 

They get back to work, and Damien can feel the excitement and nervousness buzzing in his tummy. Damien thinks that he’ll possibly have a chance to take Shayne to lunch finally, but before they can, Matt Raub announces that they have a catered lunch meeting they all have to attend that day. 

Damien has to sit through the lunch with an uncomfortably large ring box in his pocket without making it to obvious. It’s bulky, but thankfully no one notices. 

Boze just shakes her head at him when she sees him later. “What was that, attempt #3?”

_

The fourth attempt is when they get the closest to actually going to In N Out. Damien is finally going to get Shayne to In N Out, when on the cat ride there, Damien starts puking. 

Shayne drives them home and babies him the rest of the night. Damien is too sick to think of In N Out as appetizing in his current state. 

_

The fifth attempt is the best one yet. Boze finally agrees to help him out, and she talks to the crew and family and gets them to cancel the trip to a pub after work. She instead proposes that they all should go to In N Out. 

Shayne notices that everyone is whispering around him the whole day and people are smiling at him. He tries to ignore it and he tries to be polite and smile back, but he just doesn’t know why everyone is staring at him.

“Courtney, why is everyone staring at me?” 

Courtney just laughs. “Uhh, I don’t know, maybe you just look good today?” 

Courtney bolts off soon after and that makes Shayne suspicious. It’s not like her to just run off. 

-

When they’re in the car on the way to the “pub”, Shayne notices that they got off at the wrong exit, but he doesn’t say anything. When he sees that they’re turning into In N Out, Shayne lets out a inhuman squealing laugh. 

They all order and sit down in booths, and Damien gets up and gets their food for them. Shayne goes to get his drink, and when he sits back down, sees Damien standing at the table. Shayne gets in the booth and starts to get his food, when the whole restaurant and his group of friends go silent.

He looks back over at Damien to see him down on one knee, with a ring box in his hand. It’s propped open so you can see the glistening silver band inside. 

“Shayne, I’ve been annoying you all week to go to In N Out. Finally, the stars aligned today and we actually got here. I promise to always stand by you no matter what life throws at us or what happens. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, dingus. Now, please come play video games with me and be my bro forever - will you marry me, Shayne?” 

Shayne’s face is beet red, but he doesn’t care because he’s sniffling like crazy. He nods profusely and the entire restaurant claps. Shayne reaches forward into Damien and hugs him probably tighter than he’s ever hugged him before. 

“Does this mean they get free In N Out for the rest of their lives?” Joven asks.


End file.
